A Twist in TWINS
by Ackounhie
Summary: Mai never felt complete all her life, it's as if half of her is missing until he came. And what if Gene wasn't really dead but he forgot all about Mai. What will happen now that they discovered something about Mai that is unique… same parings w/ a twist
1. Prologue : Tanimaya's Past

Hi .. This is my first Fanfic... At first i only read this and dreamed of writing one but now i actually did it. And I'm glad i did or elses i would have gone nuts will all the ideas and stories in my mind.. xD

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN GHOST HUNT ! if i did Gene wouldn't have died and he would have his own partner like here in my story.. ;D

**Warning:** Watch out for OOC's , wrong grammars, spellings and missing letters/words... really sorry for that ;((

**Ackounhie: **Please enjoi ;DD *blush* I... I hope you would like it... And... uhm... gomen nasai sempai's if i suck.. ;((

* * *

"**A Twist in Twins"**

**Summary:**

Mai never felt complete all her life, it's as if half of her is missing until he came. And what if Gene wasn't really dead but he forgot all about Mai. What will happen now that they discovered something about Mai that is unique… same parings w/ a twist

* * *

**Prologue: Tanimaya's Past**

Kazuki Tanimaya is a paranormal addict who doesn't really posses any paranormal abilities – at least that's what he thinks. Mayumi Hanazawa is a powerful psychic and is one of the puppets of an organization of powerful psychics – who eventually unexpectedly meets Kazuki in one of her cases. They developed feeling for each other as time passes. They got married and had twins, Mai and Mia. They thought that the twins were just ordinary kids for they didn't show any signs of having such ability but they were mistaken.

One day the twins encountered a misunderstanding among their playmates that led to the awakening of their hidden abilities. The twins turned out to be powerful individuals but more powerful together thus making them the most powerful psychics. After that incident the twins acquired some kind of birthmark, it looked like a peach three petal flower and when together the flower combines _ making their petals to be six each. The flower was said to be that the only one who can see them are the persons that they valued the most and the person to whom they use their abilities to.

Mayumi had to send away Mai and Mia together with Kazuki for she knows that her organization would ran after her beloved daughters just like what had happened to her. She was taken away from her family at a very young age when she showed powerful psychic abilities even if her family wasn't willing to do so they couldn't do anything about it. She tried as hard as she can to hide their presence and cutting their link and communication so that the organization will surely have a hard time looking for them.

While they were trying to hide and ran away from the organization the worst thing happened… Yes, they were running for their lives but now their chasing for their lives _ if you know what I mean. They met an accident that separated them from each other and the worst part is that Kazuki is nowhere to be found and the twins lost their memories. The twins were brought to different orphanages because they were found at different times and different peoples. Eventually both of them got adopted. The family that adopted Mia went to England while the family who adopted Mai brought her to the capital of Japan.

Back to Mayumi, she was right! Half an hour after they left the heads of the organization came. They captured her and brought her back to their head quarters. As soon as she came back to her senses, she sealed herself to eternal sleep in order to avoid the interrogations and torture… and she will only be awaken by her true love _ her husband and daughters at the right time.

* * *

so.. What do you think ? ... It's not much but the next chapter would be a bit longer..

**Please continue to Read and give some Reviews...**

Arigato ;3 .. I would really appreciate if you do..


	2. Chapter 1: A Living Dead at Heart

Disclaimer: I DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN GHOST HUNT ! if i did Gene wouldn't have died and he would have his own partner like here in my story.. ;D

**Warning:** Watch out for OOC's , wrong grammars, spellings and missing letters/words... really sorry for that ;((

**Ackounhie: **here's the next chapter ... hope you enjoy it... but don't expect too much.. it's really not much i tell you,.,.. **  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 1: A living dead at heart**

**-MAI's POV-**

It was almost three years since I last saw them. It helped me to focus on my studies and my future life but… now I've returned again to what I was before behind my cheerful smiles I was feeling the pain of being alone _ the loneliness. After feeling that I was loved I couldn't bare being alone again. And that's why I'm here living a miserable life wearing the mask that is hurting me more than ever. Yes! Because of that they see me as a 'happy-go-lucky-girl' but they know anything, they know nothing about what I really feel. No one ever bothered to know not even my so called friends.

I can still clearly remember what happened that day. It was still vivid in my memories… … …

It was when Naru got hospitalized after our case. I was roaming around when I crossed an open room that a nurse forget to close `cause she was holding many things. Well of course I would close it but before that I sneaked a peek on who was in there and to my biggest surprise I saw the man of my dreams. I checked the room's number to see if I was just being stupid but it wasn't his room. I entered the room to assure what I've saw, to see clearly that I was only mistaken, just fooled by my eyes.

There I saw someone who looked exactly like Naru lying there unconsciously and by the looks of it he was in some kind of coma. I placed a hand on his face a caressed it. All of a sudden his eyes flung open making me flinch and back away. When he came to his senses he was panicking and looking for Noll. NOLL? I immediately pressed the emergency button beside his bed to call the doctor and nurses. He hadn't notice that I was there then the doctor and nurses came rushing in. They calmed him down and now he noticed me. He looked at me intently as if trying to remember if he had met me from somewhere.

He then returned to the doctor with his most worried and confused look and asked 'Where's Noll... I mean Naru?' What? Naru? I butted in and said that I knew where he was. I wasn't sure of what I'm actually doing or if this was real but my instincts told me to help him and calm him down. I guided him to Naru's room and let him go first in the room. As I entered the room I saw something unbelievable! Naru was… Naru was crying! I never thought that I would be able to see him much emotion. I was so shocked that I'm sure that my mouth is hung open at the moment. ** A/N:** Dang! I'm sorry if I suck at this

"Mai let's go outside" Lin whispered as he passed by me making me snap back to reality

"Lin-san, am I dreaming?"

"I'm afraid not Mai"

I gasped out of shock covering my mouth with my hands shaking my head for disapproval.

*sigh* "Naru had a twin brother Gene…"

"so–"

"Mai don't interrupt me while I'm talking that would be rude!"

I was slightly shocked at what he said then I nodded.

"As I was saying Naru had a twin brother Gene got caught in an accident and was nowhere to be found so it's up to Naru to look for him. Now that Gene is found we'll just have to wait for Naru's decision. That's all I can say. Mai please leave now and–"

Lin was cut off of what he was saying when the young man we were talking about came out.

"Naru said to let her stay"

Gene… he looked at me and gave me a sweet smile. I felt my cheeks get slightly hot at that moment seeing that **RARE** smile. We slowly entered the room and found Naru in his normal state, wearing his stoic face on. He looked up at me his face is still a bit flushed and in his deep blue eyes traces of the tears that earlier escaped from them are still quite noticeable.

"I'll be honest with you Mai"

The hotness on my cheeks came rushing back again, this time hotter. Why would he be honest with me? A shook my head to let those thoughts fly away there are more complicated things that I want to know at that moment.

"Good! Because I never planned to leave this building without an explanation about this… and I mean EVERYTHING about this."

I let out fuming a lot more than I've expected it to come out from me. I, myself was a bit of shocked and when Gene noticed it he let out a soft chuckle that I got flushed _ I don't if it's from embarrassment or because of the gesture he made. Naru sighed at this he's frustrated I guess…

"Mai this is Gene Davis – pointing at Gene then Gene smiled at me – my twin brother. As you've heard his last name is Davis. My real name is Oliver Davis. We are from England. Gene went here in Japan to investigate paranormal activities I wasn't able to go with him during that time cause I had an ankle injury. Unfortunately during his stay he met an accident and I saw this through my psychokinetic ability so I followed him here in Japan and I also continued what he was doing here, making the SPR. That would also be a part of my disguise. Now that I've found him alive… I'm very happy even if I still don't know what really happened and Gene doesn't remember it too."

Mai felt her knees weaken at the words that she is still trying to process so she sat on the nearby sofa beside Naru's bed. She sat there still for a moment, dazed off.

"Disguise? Why the hell do you need a disguise?"

Naru sighed hearing my sharpened voice.

"As I have said I'm Oliver Davis. I don't want to attract the media and get disturbed and annoyed by tons of people. That would make everything more complicated"

"Oh I see! That would really be quite hard and you will surely get pissed off."

Naru was a bit shocked at my answer. He stared at me with his eyes wide!

"What?"

"I was just shocked that you understood. Well done your brain seems to be picking up the pace"

He smirked at me while Gene and Lin tried so hard not to laugh at the now fuming girl.

"Grr… You big NARCISSIST!"

"Mai tea"

He said teasingly. Mai stormed out of the room mumbling curses to Naru. Gene couldn't bear it no more and bursted into soft laughter as she left. A few minutes later she returned carrying a tray with four cups of tea and some homemade cookies she brought earlier that morning. She gave it to them and they delightfully took it_ well Gene did.

"Thank You Mai. This is very good"

Gene gave him a sweet smile and she couldn't help the heat that came rushing in her face. The three words she was waiting to hear from Naru was said by his twin.

For twins who look exactly alike they are very different.

**

* * *

**

**-The following day at the SPR-**

It was a nightmare! …

"I have a very important announcement"

"What's the fuzz Naru?" Houshou said trying to crack a joke.

"That's not even funny" Ayako said annoyed

"What is it Naru?" John finally asked

"I'm going to leave now. That means that SPR is closing. I'll deposit your final pay."

"What?" They all shouted in unison in a very shocked tone even the silent ones, Masako and John.

I dropped the tray I was holding and good thing that I've already distributed the teas. Lin left without a word after he finished drinking.

"Good day everyone! And Mai lock the door after you leave" Naru finally said and as he finished drinking his final tea from Mai he left the building leaving everybody in a shocked state.

"What the hell happened?" Houshou blurted out

"Well it's fine for me" Ayako said

"Me too, father's been asking me to help him take care of the children" John replied

"Same here. I'll be having lots of projects for the next months I better prepare" Masako agreed

"Well to think of it, we too are having gigs in different places"

"What are you all saying? It's as if you don't CARE about are team… our _FAMILY…_" I shouted as tears slowly fall across my cheeks

"Mai-chan don't cry. We will still each other sometime and hang-out for awhile. We'll keep in touch."Bou-san said in his childish caring tone.

"NO!"

I ran off and locked myself in Naru's now empty office. The shelves are now clean of his books his drawers emptied with files and papers. His desk, spotless clean of anything. Nothing was left… I cried there for a long time and after a few hours. I went out and it was already empty… They left…

* * *

They left me… … …

They don't really care. They just left as if nothing happened. Yes we've seen each other sometime but that was already history now. My tears poured heavily after reminiscing to that nightmare. I thought they were really going to be my new family, always there for me but I was mistaken. From the very start I knew this wouldn't last for long but I still did it, I hoped. And now this is what I get. I don't want to be alone anymore, all my life I felt that I was never complete _ that the half of me was gone and I only felt whole when I was with him. Please come back to me… come back Naru. I don't want to feel this emptiness and loneliness anymore. I just wish that this was all just another dream that I can wake up from.

* * *

**Next Chapter Sneak Peek:**

Well it's Naru's POV of the past ... that's all i can say you have to wait till the next chapter... ;DD 

**Please continue to Read and give some Reviews...**

Arigato ;3 .. I would really appreciate if you do..

**Hope we finish story... ;D well you would read it to be exact... ;3**


End file.
